


A Rilaya's Christmas

by KingOfStars



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfStars/pseuds/KingOfStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read about the faithful day Riley and Maya found out the truth. All rights go to Disney</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rilaya's Christmas

Rilaya's Christmas.

 

Maya's POV  
This morning morning when I woke up it was like every other december day I never understood why people always freaked out on the 25th I mean sure it supposedly marked the birth of the only demigod in the bible but hey im strictly atheistic. Aside from that I smiled when I thought about how happy Riley was gonna be today I mean sure she's always happy but today is always a good day for her when everyone was near her level of energy and happiness, Today was christmas. As soon as I got to the bay window I hesitantly knocked on the cold glass and she froze over like she caught someone watching her get dressed. But then I realized something. I had. As you can imagine I was kinda quick to blush and turn away "ummm ill be back in a minute keep on uh dressing." When she opened the window I was still blushing furiously few new it but I had known I was bisexual from the 4th grade and seeing Riley half naked did not help the crush I had on her. At all. She immediately invited me in with a smile as if it had never happened in the first place then again she wasn't one of the few who knew I know its kinda ridiculous that I wouldn't tell my best friend but how do I tell her if I found out by having a crush on her.  
"Hey Maya watcha doin?"  
"nothing big" I said a bit to quickly.  
But it wasn't just me acting strange normally she was completely open about her feelings but today it was strange like she had to act happily or she was nervous.  
"Riley?" I said  
"yea b-peaches" She cut herself off from something wonder what.  
"Whats wrong".  
"noth-"at that point I cut her off.  
"don't lie your worse at lieing than telling the truth." I stated factually.  
"Realy nothing im just worried you wont like my gift tonight." she said worriedly.  
"You know im gonna like it Riles."  
"im not sure this time Maya". At this point I knew to be worried whe almost never used my name it was always either peaches or hun for us.  
"Then how about we do It now skip the waiting and the nervousness and just skip to the favorite parts."  
"Ummmmmm okay close your eyes. When I did I immediately heard her run to the small tree we set up every year to do our own gift exchange." when she came back I felt something in my hand that felt a lot like paper. So I opened my eyes and saw a letter that said along the lines of.  
Dear Maya im not sure how to say this and ive tried writing this just about 100 times please forgive me but ive been in love with you since the 5th grade and cant seem to stop- I stopped their because I was pretty sure I didn't need to hear the rest as I jumped onto Riley and immediately started to kiss her soon I felt her hands around my neck as I straddled her in the bay window I soon let my hands roam down the body they had wanted since I could experience the emotion that I learned to call Riley Matthews but back to our story (they are 17 in this story im not gonna have two 13 year olds make out like that) eventually my hands rested on the very small of he back and she gasped lightly an action I took to explore her mouth further with my tongue as she lightly moaned into my mouth at the contact. And there were a few things I knew 1 was that I would never give that up and 2nd we were not waiting untill the new year.


End file.
